PCT Publication WO 05/002466 to Schwammenthal et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes prosthetic devices for treating aortic stenosis.
PCT Publication WO 06/070372 to Schwammenthal et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic device having a single flow field therethrough, adapted for implantation in a subject, and shaped so as to define a fluid inlet and a diverging section, distal to the fluid inlet.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0149360 to Schwammenthal et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic device including a valve-orifice attachment member attachable to a valve in a blood vessel and including a fluid inlet, and a diverging member that extends from the fluid inlet, the diverging member including a proximal end near the fluid inlet and a distal end distanced from the proximal end. A distal portion of the diverging member has a larger cross-sectional area for fluid flow therethrough than a proximal portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,118 to Spencer et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a valve prosthesis device suitable for implantation in body ducts. The device comprises a support stent, which comprises a deployable construction adapted to be initially crimped in a narrow configuration suitable for catheterization through the body duct to a target location, and adapted to be deployed by exerting substantially radial forces from within by means of a deployment device to a deployed state in the target location: and a valve assembly comprising a flexible conduit having an inlet end and an outlet, made of pliant material attached to the support beams providing collapsible slack portions of the conduit at the outlet. The support stent is provided with a plurality of longitudinally rigid support beams of fixed length. When flow is allowed to pass through the valve prosthesis device from the inlet to the outlet, the valve assembly is kept in an open position, whereas a reverse flow is prevented as the collapsible slack portions of the valve assembly collapse inwardly providing blockage to the reverse flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,406 to Seguin et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic valve assembly for use in replacing a deficient native valve, comprising a replacement valve supported on an expandable valve support. If desired, one or more anchors may be used. The valve support, which entirely supports the valve annulus, valve leaflets, and valve commissure points, is configured to be collapsible for transluminal delivery and expandable to contact the anatomical annulus of the native valve when the assembly is properly positioned. The anchor engages the lumen wall when expanded and prevents substantial migration of the valve assembly when positioned in place. The prosthetic valve assembly is compressible about a catheter, and restrained from expanding by an outer sheath. The catheter may be inserted inside a lumen within the body, such as the femoral artery, and delivered to a desired location, such as the heart. When the outer sheath is retracted, the prosthetic valve assembly expands to an expanded position such that the valve and valve support expand within the deficient native valve, and the anchor engages the lumen wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,408 to Bailey et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes prosthetic cardiac and venous valves and a single catheter device, and minimally invasive techniques for percutaneous and transluminal valvuloplasty and prosthetic valve implantation. The device consists generally of a stent body member, a graft, and valve flaps. The graft is preferably a biocompatible, fatigue-resistant, membrane which is capable of endothelialization, and is attached to the stent body member on at least portions of either or both the lumenal and ablumenal surfaces of the stent body member by suturing to or encapsulating stent struts. The valve leaflets are preferably formed by sections of the graft material attached to the stent body member. The stent body member is shaped to include the following stent sections: proximal and distal anchors, a intermediate annular stent section, and at least one valve arm or blood flow regulator struts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,153 and US Patent Application Publication 2003/0023300 to Bailey et al., which are incorporated herein by reference, describe prosthetic cardiac and venous valves and a single catheter device, and minimally invasive techniques for percutaneous and transluminal valvuloplasty and prosthetic valve implantation.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0186563 Lobbi, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic heart valve having an internal support frame with a continuous, undulating leaflet frame defined therein. The leaflet frame has three cusp regions positioned at an inflow end intermediate three commissure regions positioned at an outflow end thereof. The leaflet frame may be cloth covered and flexible leaflets attached thereto form occluding surfaces of the valve. The support frame further includes three cusp positioners rigidly fixed with respect to the leaflet frame and located at the outflow end of the support frame intermediate each pair of adjacent commissure regions. The valve is desirably compressible so as to be delivered in a minimally invasive manner through a catheter to the site of implantation. Upon expulsion from catheter, the valve expands into contact with the surrounding native valve annulus and is anchored in place without the use of sutures. In the aortic valve position, the cusp positioners angle outward into contact with the sinus cavities, and compress the native leaflets if they are not excised, or the aortic wall if they are. The support frame may be formed from a flat sheet of nitinol that is bent into a three-dimensional configuration and heat set. A holder having spring-like arms connected to inflow projections of the valve may be used to deliver, reposition and re-collapse the valve, if necessary.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0130729 to Paniagua et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a percutaneously implantable replacement 10 heart valve device and a method of making same. The replacement heart valve device comprises a stent member made of stainless steel or self-expanding nitinol, and a biological tissue artificial valve means disposed within the inner space of the stent member. An implantation and delivery system has a central part which consists of a flexible hollow tube catheter that allows a metallic wire guide to be advanced inside it. The endovascular stented-valve is a glutaraldehyde fixed bovine pericardium which has two or three cusps that open distally to permit unidirectional blood flow.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0236411 to Sarac et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a prosthetic valve for replacing a cardiac valve, including an expandable support member and at least two valve leaflets made of a first layer of biological material selected from peritoneal tissue, pleural tissue, or pericardial tissue. A second layer of biological material is attached to the support member. The second layer is also made from peritoneal tissue, pleural tissue, or pericardial tissue. The second layer includes a radially inwardly facing surface that defines a conduit for directing blood flow. The valve leaflets extend across the conduit to permit unidirectional flow of blood through the conduit.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0075720 to Nguyen et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and system for minimally invasive replacement of a valve. The system includes a collapsible valve and anchoring structure, devices and methods for expanding the valve anchoring structure, adhesive means to seal the valve to the surrounding tissue, a catheter-based valve sizing and delivery system, native valve removal means, and a temporary valve and filter assembly to facilitate removal of debris material. The valve assembly comprises a valve and anchoring structure for the valve, dimensioned to fit substantially within the valve sinus.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0058872 to Salahieh et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an apparatus for endovascularly replacing a patient's heart valve. In some embodiments, the apparatus includes an expandable anchor supporting a replacement valve, the anchor and replacement valve being adapted for percutaneous delivery and deployment to replace the patient's heart valve, the anchor having a braid having atraumatic grasping elements adapted to grasp tissue in a vicinity of the patient's heart valve.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137688 Salahieh et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for percutaneously replacing a heart valve of a patient. In some embodiments the method includes the steps of percutaneously delivering a replacement valve and an expandable anchor to a vicinity of the heart valve in an unexpanded configuration; expanding the anchor to a deployed configuration in which the anchor contacts tissue at a first anchor site; repositioning the anchor to a second anchor site; and deploying the anchor at the second anchor site.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137690 to Salahieh et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for endovascularly replacing a patient's heart valve, including: a delivery catheter having a diameter of 21 french or less; an expandable anchor disposed within the delivery catheter; and a replacement valve disposed within the delivery catheter. The invention also includes a method for endovascularly replacing a heart valve of a patient. In some embodiments the method includes the steps of: inserting a catheter having a diameter no more than 21 french into the patient: endovascularly delivering a replacement valve and an expandable anchor to a vicinity of the heart valve through the catheter; and deploying the anchor and the replacement valve.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137691 to Salahieh et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for endovascularly replacing a patient's heart valve, including: a custom-designed anchor; and a replacement valve, wherein the custom-designed anchor is adapted to engage native leaflets of the heart valve, and wherein the anchor and the valve are adapted for in vivo expansion and coupling to one another to form composite apparatus that endovascularly replaces the heart valve. The invention also includes a method for endovascularly replacing a patient's heart valve. In some embodiments the method includes the steps of: providing apparatus comprising an anchor piece and a replacement valve piece; endovascularly delivering the anchor piece to a vicinity of the heart valve in a collapsed delivery configuration; expanding the anchor piece to a deployed configuration; engaging at least one valve leaflet of the heart valve with the anchor piece; endovascularly delivering the replacement valve piece to the vicinity of the heart valve in a collapsed delivery configuration; expanding the replacement valve piece to a deployed configuration; and coupling the valve piece to the anchor piece in vivo to form composite two-piece apparatus that endovascularly replaces the patient's heart valve.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0137695 to Salahich et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for endovascularly replacing a patient's heart valve, including a replacement valve adapted to be delivered endovascularly to a vicinity of the heart valve; an expandable anchor adapted to be delivered endovascularly to the vicinity of the heart valve; and a lock mechanism configured to maintain a minimum amount of anchor expansion.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0143809 to Salahich et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for endovascularly replacing a heart valve of a patient. One aspect described is a method including the steps of endovascularly delivering a replacement valve and an expandable anchor to a vicinity of the heart valve in an unexpanded configuration; and applying an external non-hydraulically expanding or non-pneumatically expanding actuation force on the anchor to change the shape of the anchor, such as by applying proximally and/or distally directed force on the anchor using a releasable deployment tool to expand and contract the anchor or parts of the anchor. Another aspect described includes an apparatus including a replacement valve; an anchor: and a deployment tool comprising a plurality of anchor actuation elements adapted to apply a non-hydraulically expanding or non-pneumatically expanding actuation force on the anchor to reshape the anchor.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0182483 to Osborne et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a venous valve prosthesis having a substantially non-expandable, valve portion comprising a valve-closing mechanism, such as a pair of opposing leaflets; and an anchoring portion, such as one or more self-expanding frames or stents that are expandable to anchor the prosthesis at the implantation site. In one embodiment, the rigid valve portion includes a deposition of material such as pyrolitic carbon to reduce the thrombogenicity of the blood-contacting surfaces. The anchoring portions preferably include a covering, such as a tubular construct of synthetic or collagen-derived material (such as a bioremodelable ECM material), which attaches about the support structure such that blood flow is directed through the valve mechanism as it transitions from the larger diameter anchoring portion to the intermediate, smaller-diameter portion of the prosthesis. In another embodiment, the valve support housing and valve-closing elements are delivered in a collapsed, folded, and/or dissembled state sized for delivery, then manipulated in situ to the second expanded configured following deployment
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0197695 to Stacchino et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cardiac-valve prosthesis adapted for percutaneous implantation. The prosthesis includes an armature adapted for deployment in a radially expanded implantation position, the armature including a support portion and an anchor portion, which are substantially axially coextensive with respect to one another. A set of leaflets is coupled to the support portion. The leaflets can be deployed with the armature in the implantation position. The leaflets define, in the implantation position, a flow duct that is selectably obstructable. The anchor portion can be deployed to enable anchorage of the cardiac-valve prosthesis at an implantation site
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0240200 to Bergheim, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods and systems for introducing a delivery device in the heart at or near the apex of the heart, wherein the methods include advancing the prosthesis to a target site, and disengaging the prosthesis from the delivery device at the target site for implantation. Specifically, the valve replacement systems are described for delivering a replacement heart valve to a target site in or near a heart. The valve replacement system comprises a trocar or other suitable device to penetrate the heart at or near the apex of the heart, a delivery member that is movably disposed within the trocar, and a replacement cardiac valve disposed on the delivery member. The delivery member may further comprise mechanical or inflatable expanding members to facilitate implantation of the prosthetic valve at the target site
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0025857 to Bergheim et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes valve prostheses adapted to be initially crimped in a narrow configuration suitable for catheterization through body ducts to a target location, and adapted to be deployed by exerting substantially radial forces from within by means of a deployment device to a deployed state in the target location
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0025855 to Lashinski et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cardiovascular prosthetic valve comprising an inflatable body that has at least a first inflatable chamber and a second inflatable chamber that is not in fluid communication with the first inflatable chamber. The inflatable body is configured to form, at least in part, a generally annular ring. A valve is coupled to the inflatable body. The valve is configured to permit flow in a first axial direction and to inhibit flow in a second axial direction opposite to the first axial direction. A first inflation port is in communication with the first inflatable chamber. A second inflation port in communication with the second inflatable chamber
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0047338 to Jenson et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cardiac valve having a support frame having a first end member and a second end member opposing the first end member in a substantially fixed distance relationship, and a cover extending over the support frame to allow for unidirectional flow of a liquid through the valve
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0052867 to Revuelta et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for functionally replacing a previously implanted prosthetic heart valve. The method includes positioning a replacement prosthetic heart valve within an internal region defined by the previously implanted prosthetic heart valve. The replacement prosthetic heart valve is then physically docked to the previously implanted prosthetic heart valve. With this technique, the previously implanted prosthetic heart valve serves as a platform for securement of the replacement prosthetic heart valve to the patient's native tissue
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0074485 to Realyvasquez, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods and apparatus for valve repair or replacement. In one embodiment, the apparatus is a valve delivery device comprising a first apparatus and a second apparatus. The first apparatus includes a heart valve support having a proximal portion and a distal portion and a heart valve excisor slidably mounted on said first apparatus. The second apparatus includes a fastener assembly having a plurality of penetrating members mounted to extend outward when the assembly assumes an expanded configuration: and a heart valve prosthesis being releasably coupled to said second apparatus. The first apparatus and second apparatus are sized and configured for delivery to the heart through an opening formed in a femoral blood vessel. The heart valve prosthesis support is movable along a longitudinal axis of the device to engage tissue disposed between the anvil and the valve prosthesis
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0259136 to Nguyen et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a heart valve prosthesis having a self-expanding multi-level frame that supports a valve body comprising a skirt and plurality of coapting leaflets. The frame transitions between a contracted delivery configuration that enables percutaneous transluminal delivery, and an expanded deployed configuration having an asymmetric hourglass shape. The valve body skirt and leaflets are constructed so that the center of coaptation may be selected to reduce horizontal forces applied to the commissures of the valve, and to efficiently distribute and transmit forces along the leaflets and to the frame. Alternatively, the valve body may be used as a surgically implantable replacement valve prosthesis
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,184 to Schreck, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for forming a support frame for flexible leaflet heart valves from a starting blank include converting a two-dimensional starting blank into the three-dimensional support frame. The material may be superelastic, such as NITINOL, and the method may include bending the 2-D blank into the 3-D form and shape setting it. A merely elastic material such as ELGILOY may be used and plastically deformed in stages, possibly accompanied by annealing, to obtain the 3-D shape
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,418 to Carpentier et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a highly flexible tissue-type heart valve is disclosed having a structural stent in a generally cylindrical configuration with cusps and commissures that are permitted to move radially. The stent commissures are, constructed so that the cusps are pivotably or flexibly coupled together at the commissures to permit relative movement therebetween. The stent may be cloth-covered and may be a single element or may be made in three separate elements for a three cusp valve, each element having a cusp portion and two commissure portions: adjacent commissure portions for each pair of adjacent stent element combining to form the stent commissures. If the stent has separate elements their commissure portions may be pivotably or flexible coupled, or may be designed to completely separate into independent leaflets at bioresorbable couples. The cloth covering may have an outwardly projecting flap that mates, with valve leaflets (e.g., pericardial leaflets) along the cusps and commissures. A connecting band may be provided that follows the cusps and commissures and extends outwardly. The valve is connected to the natural tissue along the undulating connecting band using conventional techniques, such as sutures
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,662 to Caffey, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes heart valve prosthesis including a heart valve formed of a flexible material. An elongated stent member is provided in the valve and includes terminal ends. A plurality of flexible post members are formed in the stent member. Each post member includes a pair of opposite sides. A crimp collar interconnects the terminal ends of the stent member. The crimp collar is positioned between adjacent post members. A first radius is formed in the stent member between the crimp collar and an adjacent side of each adjacent post member. A plurality of second radii are formed in the stent member between an opposite side of a first one of the adjacent post members and an opposite side of a second one of the adjacent post members. The second radii are greater than each first radius
The following patents and patent application publication, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,465 to Griffin et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,451 to Yeo
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,442 to Deac
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,330 to Hanson
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0260389 to Case et al.